Quorra Malren
Known for her being the wife of Erex Malren she was like all Taiidan females, beautiful to the eyes, the Taiidan females had feminine voices and didn't have the demonic sounding voices the males had. However she loved Erex and was married to him for over 370 years until her death. Personality She was well known for her marriage with Erex Malren, and she although went months and at one point years without him, she stayed loyal to him, and she knew he did the same for her. She was like most Taiidan woman when it came to children, even if it wasn't her's there was a saying about the Taiidan women: She was fun loving, energetic, and the person Erex Malren needed especially when he went off to war in the Novan wars. History She met Erex Malren when he arrived home during a parade on Taiidan, and she went up to him and kissed him a taboo for unmarried Taiidans and because her parents witnessed the act in their eyes the two were now married, and she left to join Erex Malren and they started a new life together. At first Erex was against the marriage but he had no choice and it took 4 years for him to finally warm up to her. And she proved to him she truly loved him when he came back from a horrific battle, and she held him in her arms as he cried. 120 years later she concieved a child and named her Eras Malren while Erex was off in the Novan Wars and he had just left and he wouldn't meet his daughter for 4 years. When Quorra was approached by Division 11 agents and her daughter was nearby she didn't understand what was going on and she attacked the agents relentlessly until the subdued her, and explained they were only trying to explain what has happened to her husband. She is one of the few who knew her husband had successfully gone through Black Codex augmentation. She would later die in an AUREC attack while waiting at the space dock for her husband a bomb went off and she was vented into space. Her body slammed against the bridge's glass where Erex Malren was standing only see his wife die before his eyes. Legacy She changed Erex for the better he was a ruthless soldier and she knew of his past personality, and she still loved him. But her death proved too much of a strain on Erex, and he went insane for a time only to find out that he had a daughter. He kept her hidden from anyone to ensure that AUREC wouldn't know of her existance as he believed they were trying to kill Erex. Since her death, Erex has begun to revert to his former personality filled with hatred, and rage, and having black codex augmentation didn't help matters. When they came to the UFP reality, he hid his true feelings from everyone, and his daughter now 23. Ressurection Duebto Michael Trillion temporal technology she was brought back. She would rejoin her love. Erex was a different person with her. Category:Taiidans Category:UGI